


Wait for me

by little_frodo



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Character Death, Goodbyes, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, last letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jax' last words written down in a letter that he left on Opies chest at the funeral.





	

 

_There were days where I thought that this would never end._

 

_ There were days where I used to feel strange about us, and there were days where I knew that you were all I needed.  _

 

_ I thought it would stay this way, I really did. _

 

_ Knowing that you're gone changed my life. Completely.  _

 

_ I will never be the man again who I was before I lost you. _

 

_ Lost my soul mate. My beloved brother. _

 

_ Knowing that you're gone is more pain than a shot in my chest. _

 

_Who am I, if you don't exist next to me anymore?_

 

_Who am I if you're not in this world anymore...._

 

_I love you. I always did and I always will. Wait for me, where ever you are._

 

 

Jax folded the letter an half. He'd read it too many times since he knew.

 

These were not all the words he could have said, but it were all the words he was able to.

 

When the paper was softly lying on Opies chest in the open coffin, Jax knew that Opie was taking these words with him.

 

“Where ever you are, my friend.”, he said quietly before tears ran down his cheeks. And before he'd break down all the way beside the coffin, he went away.

 

 


End file.
